


Second Verse, Better Than The First

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown





	Second Verse, Better Than The First

Taking missions with his beloved senpai again was a dream come true, though Yamato was far too socialized now to make the mistake of saying so. Leading a team together had been amazing and the three kids had all really grown on him, much more than he ever expected, but it just hadn’t been the same as it used to be. Back when they had both been young members of ANBU, those were the glory days. Just the two of them out in the wild together. Senpai’s attention all to himself. Those deliciously tight lycra uniforms. Definitely a good point in his life to look back on.

Now the war was officially over and Kakashi had reacted to being nominated the next Hokage by leaping back in to ANBU for a few last hurrahs. Yamato could not have been happier. Once again it was just him, his senpai, and the wide open world around them. Not even his aging body could dampen his spirits. Aches and pains from sleeping on the ground were a small price to pay for the chance to have Kakashi’s company all to himself a few last times.

Waking up this morning with a root jabbing in to his gut after sleeping on his stomach, Yamato still faced the day with a smile and a luxurious stretch. They had been away from home for a solid week and both had agreed yesterday that it was high time they bathed. The plan was to continue on their intended path for the day but allow themselves an extra break the first chance they encountered running water. Which meant that no matter what happened today he was guaranteed at least one glimpse of Kakashi without a shirt on and that would always count for a good day in his books.

Yamato pushed himself up and back in to a seiza position and then froze to see Kakashi beside him, stretched out quite suggestively with his head propped up and a mischievous grin on his exposed–

“Face!”

“Yes, I have one of those.”

“I can see your face!”

“And I heard you talking in your sleep. It seems like everyone’s getting little surprises today.”

It was hard to feel more shocked than the already maximum shock he was feeling but somehow he managed. Yamato licked his lips nervously, unable to make himself look away from what may be his only chance to see Kakashi’s true face but also very aware that he was turning steadily redder and redder.

“Do I want to know what I was saying?” he asked.

“Probably not.”

“But you’re going to tell me anyway.”

Kakashi’s widening grin was all the answer he needed. A despairing groan slipped out as all the terrible possibilities flew through his mind but still he couldn’t make himself look away even as he shrank down almost to a curled position.

“You started off by just calling my name.”

“Oh no…”

“Then it turned in to kind of a sigh.”

“_Oh no_.”

“And things got really interesting when you started moaning my name. I must say, I would very much like to know what you were dreaming about.”

Yamato finally found the strength to pull his eyes away from this once in a lifetime opportunity in favor of flopping back down on his bedroll and burying his face against the pack he’d been using as a pillow. When they found a river or something later he was going to throw himself in to it and never resurface.

Shuffling noises caught his attention but he refused to look until he felt the long wiry length of Kakashi’s body suddenly pressed up against his own.

“What about if you just showed me instead?”

His head shot up. Maybe he wouldn’t drown himself in the river. Apparently he had much more interesting things to do with his time – and some very long held dreams to realize.


End file.
